Studies have demonstrated that speech comprehensibility and sound quality are frequently unsatisfactory for hearing device wearers when watching television. The reason for this is that the hearing device programs are generally only configured very broadly for the hearing situation “television” and therefore cannot cater to individual hearing situations. On the other hand hearing losses experienced by hearing device wearers are so diverse that individualization is not possible in this respect in terms of the speech comprehensibility of television programs. However the hearing situation “television” is regarded by hearing device wearers as highly important.
Practically every hearing device manufacturer currently offers a hearing device signal processing program for viewing television programs. In terms of their frequency response these hearing device programs are broadly rather different to other hearing device programs. However, the result in many cases is inadequate sound quality and speech comprehensibility.
A method for recording information in a hearing device is known from the publication EP 1 320 282 A2. This method is advantageous to the developer of hearing devices in that the selection of automatic operating settings can be tested and controlled as a function of the actual acoustic environments.
The publication DE 199 28 115 A1 further describes a method for adjusting hearing device parameters. An audio recording device is used here to record different audio information in different situations, which is subsequently used to adjust the hearing device.